Crossroads
by Acherona
Summary: The first time he'd seen Minato when he entered college, it was like a lightning strike. The blond was wild and untamable, he crackled and shone and Fugaku wanted him. He wanted him more than he'd wanted anything in his entire life.


**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto or any of its characters nor am I making any money off these writings. 

**Warnings** – Not many warnings to speak of, boys loving other boys in the romantic sense of the word, some bad language…I think that's about it.

**AN** – _This is one of several short stories I've written for people over at Y gallery. For some reason I've forgotten to post them here and I thought I should remedy that._

_Please enjoy…_

**Crossroads.**

"Can I stay daddy? Pwease, I pwomise I'll be good." Huge watery blue eyes looked up on Minato while tiny hands grabbed his pant leg. 

How was he supposed to refuse Naruto when he looked like that? Minato sighed; he didn't want Naruto to stay the night with Sasuke. It was horrible and selfish but he didn't want his son to become close to the littlest Uchiha. It would hurt so much…seeing _that_ face every time he dropped off or picked Naruto up. 

It would hurt to be so close to _him_ and not be allowed to reach out and run his knuckles across his cheek or smooth away a stray lock of dark hair from his forehead. 

Fugaku had made his choice years ago…status, society and the ability to produce heirs was much more important than what they've had…whatever that was. Minato couldn't tell if it had ever been love any more. All he knew was that Fugaku had consumed him, body and soul and that he would have done anything for the other man…and he did. He let Fugaku go, even though it killed him inside. 

On Fugaku's wedding day he had jumped in his car and driven as far as he could go, not caring where he'd end up as long as it was far away from Konoha. When Fugaku's first child was born, all dark and perfect Minato went on a two week drinking binge 

When he had finally woken up in the alley behind some dingy club, the smell of vomit and worse fresh in his nostrils he had picked himself up, brushed the dust off of his clothes and promised himself that no one would ever have such power over him again. 

A year later he met Kushina and she was everything Fugaku wasn't. She was bright and warm and she gave of herself, every day in every way. Minato loved her with all the pieces of his still broken heart. 

Fugaku didn't come to his wedding and Minato hadn't expected him too. In fact he was glad that the other had stayed away…if he had seen him there he might just have done something incredible stupid…Yeah, it was good he didn't come. 

Just three months after Fugaku had his second perfect little boy Minato had a miracle. Naruto was sunshine and love and he held his father's patched up heart in those tiny little hands. Because of Naruto Minato could almost be happy that Fugaku had thrown him aside…_almost_. 

He could feel Fugaku's eyes on him now, hot and burning and completely unreadable. The days when Minato had been able to read the other like an open book were long gone. He thought he might sense regret in that unwavering gaze, regret longing and…anger. Then again he might just be imagining it, projecting his own feelings onto the other because he wanted Fugaku to feel something, anything! He wanted to know that what they've had had mattered, if only a little. 

Minato looked back at his precious little son who had let go of his leg and run over to Sasuke where he held his pale hand in his own chubby golden one and chewed his bottom lip nervously while he waited for his father's decision. 

Could he do it? Could he be petty and selfish and take away someone precious to his son only to spare himself some heartache? Maybe this generation would do better, maybe they'd get it right. He couldn't deprive them of that chance. 

He smiled brilliantly at Naruto and vaguely heard Fugaku's breath hitch. 

"Of course you can stay." 

**oo—oo-oo**

Fugaku clenched his fists tightly at his side so that they wouldn't _accidently_ reach out and grab that wild mop of golden bright hair and drag the other man close, pressing their lips together until neither of them could breathe. 

Minato's smile had been as powerful as a punch to the gut, it was a smile that used to be only his. Fugaku hadn't seen that smile in years and now when he finally did it wasn't directed at him. It fucking hurt. It was petty and small-minded but Fugaku was jealous of that child, he wanted to push the blond toddler that looked so much like Minato out of the way, grab Minato's shoulders, shake him and scream…_Look at me…I'm still here look at me!_

He wouldn't of course, his pride would never let him. 

The first time he'd seen Minato when he entered college, it was like a lightning strike. The blond was wild and untamable, he crackled and shone and Fugaku wanted him. He wanted him more than he'd wanted anything in his entire life. 

The weirdest part? Minato had wanted him right back. 

It had been glorious, they fought, they fucked and they loved. Everything about Minato was shining and brilliant and they complemented each other in every way possible. 

Of course it was too good to be true. 

Fugaku's father died and his world crumbled around him. He was suddenly assaulted with a mountain of responsibility. The family business was his, the weight of the Uchiha clan suddenly lay on his shoulder and his knees buckled from the strain of it. His father's will was filled with words like _honor, duty, family, future…wife_. His father had already chosen a wife for him, put him on a path he had no choice but to follow. 

The last night before he told Minato he spent the whole night just holding the other, stroking tan skin and memorizing every freckle on the bridge of that straight nose. Could have been scenarios flashed through his brain and made his heart actually, physically hurt. 

The look on Minato's face when he told him would be forever etched in his mind. A mixture of disbelief, shock, sadness and disgust. He tried to reach out for Minato, tried to make him understand but the other batted his hand away…He wasn't allowed to touch anymore. 

The wedding was a grand affair, everybody that was anybody was in attendance and Mikoto made a lovely bride. So what if at night, long silky black hair turned into spiky golden, or that soft curves turned into harsh planes and lean muscle. He would never ever tell his beautiful new bride that she wasn't enough, that she never could be. 

When Itachi was born he could spend hours just standing by the crib looking at him. He was perfect in every way and he was the living proof that Fugaku hadn't thrown everything away for nothing. That tiny being held all the hope of the future, it was a heavy burden to bear but Fugaku promised himself he would carry it for Itachi for as long as he could. 

A few years went by and then Minato met _her_. Fugaku hated her, hated her easy smile, red hair and grabby hands. She wasn't right for Minato, wasn't good enough for him. Why did Minato choose her? Minato wasn't forced to marry like he himself had been, he was allowed to chose for himself so why did he choose her? 

Sasuke was born and for a while Fugaku could almost tell himself he was content, it didn't last for long though. Mikoto noticed, she had always noticed that her husband was never really there with her. 

It was an amiable divorce and they parted as somewhat friends. Shared custody of the children and Mikoto kept the penthouse. Funny, Fugaku liked her more now that they weren't married and he thought she felt the same. 

Was it bad to be happy that Minato's marriage had failed too? Kushina wasn't made for family life, she had tried but eventually it had all gotten too much for her and she'd run away with her personal trainer. How anyone could choose green leotards and a bowl cut over gold was beyond him but Fugaku was happy that she was gone. 

And now Minato stood there, within arms reach, smiling a smile that wasn't his anymore. Fugaku ached to hold him, love him and beg him for another chance. 

Fugaku called on all his courage as he cleared his throat and took a step forward. 

"Why don't you stay a while too? We could…talk." 

**oo—oo-oo**

The boys were asleep, curled around each other like they were one being in Sasuke's bed. Minato ran his hand over both their sleep warm cheeks and tiptoed out of the room. Fugaku was waiting for him right outside the door and just the knowledge of that made his heart beat like crazy. 

As long as the children had been up, racing through the house being their usual rambunctious selves it had been easy…well easier. They could both concentrate on the kids and pretend that the tension that crackled between them didn't exist. 

Now that buffer was gone, tucked away in dinosaur printed sheets. Minato slipped out the door and shut it softly behind him; Fugaku watched his every move which only made him more aware of himself. 

One moment he was closing the door and the next Minato found himself pressed up against the wall of the hallway and hot mouth devoured his own. Minato struggled to remain coherent but it was hard, Fugaku's mouth felt so wonderful against his own. The press of his lips and the taste of him so familiar and still heart-breakingly new. Fuck! He was still the best kisser that Minato had ever had 

"Whoa, hold on Bastard, weren't we supposed to talk?" Minato managed to push Fugaku away a bit so that he could take a few breaths and try to clear his head. There were so many things unresolved between them and Minato would lie if he said that he didn't hold a bit of resentment towards the other for leaving him the way that he did. 

Fugaku pressed close and buried his face in the crook of Minato's neck. Minato was surprised to feel that the other man was actually trembling. 

"We can talk later…I need you Nato, you have no idea how much I need you." 

Minato closed his eyes, should they really do this? It wasn't just about them anymore; they had the children to think about too. 

"I never stopped you know." Fugaku continued as he wrapped his arms tighter around the other. "I never stopped loving you, wanting you, needing you. Every day Nato, every single day." 

How could Minato refuse when he felt the same way? They were supposed to be together, he'd always known that. They had a boatload of shit to work out but Minato knew that they would. Right now he'd lost the mood for talking. 

He put his hands on Fugaku's cheeks and lifted the other's face until he could look into bottomless dark eyes. Minato brought their mouth together and kissed his beloved tenderly, slowly…savoring the softness of Fugaku's lips against his own. 

"Then take me to bed Bastard." He whispered against Fugaku's lips and he smiled when the other let out a whoosh of air, grabbed his wrist in a firm grip and dragged him down the hallway. 

Now was the time for love…Everything else could wait until morning. 

**The End**

**AN**- _Thank you very much for reading, please if you have the time let me know what you thought._


End file.
